


Habits (Dragging to Oblivion)

by WolfStargazer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catra (She-Ra) Speaks Spanish, Description of LSD trip, Drug Use, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Mental Health Issues, Modern AU, Original Character(s), POV Third Person Limited, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Sexual Content, Smoking, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, trans Catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStargazer/pseuds/WolfStargazer
Summary: IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: This work is currently being re written and will be published again, despite this, this project meant a lot to me, so I'm keeping this because I'm a sentimentalist bitch haha.This fanfic gave me the opportunity to be noticed by two of the artist I look up the most, in a lot of senses it was a true journey itself.We will be back. Thank you for your incredible support, specially the Coyote Family for always standing by me even in my direst moments.Thank you for supporting me, leaving kudos and comments in this work.My Twitter Handle is @_WolfStargazer_, you can follow me to stay tuned!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	Habits (Dragging to Oblivion)

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: This work is currently being re written and will be published again, despite this, this project meant a lot to me, so I'm keeping this because I'm a sentimentalist bitch haha. 
> 
> This fanfic gave me the opportunity to be noticed by two of the artist I look up the most, in a lot of senses it was a true journey itself. 
> 
> We will be back. Thank you for your incredible support, specially the Coyote Family for always standing by me even in my direst moments. 
> 
> Thank you for supporting me, leaving kudos and comments in this work. 
> 
> My Twitter Handle is @_WolfStargazer_, you can follow me to stay tuned!

...................................


End file.
